Crystal Millenium
by OrionPax9
Summary: Crystal Tokyo never came to be. Instead, all of the Sailor Senshi except for Setsuna died. With Luna's betrayal, Setsuna cast the spell to allow them to be reborn. Centuries later, the new Senshi begin to awaken. Can they save the world again and can the promised city come to be? Only time will tell. AU OOC fem!Naruto


**Author's note**: Hello fellow readers, Selene-daughter of the sea here with another new story. This will be my fourth crossover altogether. I'm going in a totally new direction with this though, as I'm sort of winging this. As it has been a long time since I saw or read Sailor Moon, not to mention I've not really seen the last season of it, I hope you all bear with me. Like most of my stories, this will be a rated for Teens, though I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I am also doing something I've never done before, but you'll find out as the story goes on.

**Warnings:** Fem!Naruto, mild Yuri (mentioned only, I promise), reincarnation, civilian bashing, Luna (from Sailor Moon) bashing, etc.

**Key:**

"Hello" – speech

'Hello' – thought

_Hello_ – flashbacks, dreams

**Hello** – jutsu (in English)

"_**Hello"**_ – demon/summon speech

'_**Hello'**_ – demon/summon thought

_**Hello**_ – letters, Bingo Book forms

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. This is just something that has been going on my mind since I read a story by sakurademonalchemist, who is someone whose stories you should read.

Prologue~

(After Battle with Galaxia)

Sailor Pluto leaned on her staff, looking at the destruction around her. Sailor Galaxia had finally been defeated, but with a heavy cost. Most of the Sailor Scouts were dead and the others were dying.

'It shouldn't have come to this,' Trista thought. 'We should be up and around, ready for the coming of Crystal Tokyo. Instead, we lost more than we could afford.'

"We need to find the princess," a voice beside her said. Turning her head, Trista saw the white coat of Artemis, one of the two advisors for the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Venus' helper. He was looking around with a sad look in his eyes. "I just don't understand why Luna would betray her."

Trista nodded. "I think Luna was beginning to lose faith in her. Serena always was different," she said.

Artemis shook his head. "We'll have to let the Mauan Council know about this," he decided.

Seeing a head with blond hair moving, the two standing survivors moved towards it. Artemis hissed under his breath when he saw it was Serena, their princess. Even he could see the wound in her side. "Princess," Trista cried, falling to her knees beside her.

Serena smiled sadly. "You can't help me this time, Trista," she said, coughing at the end. "My time is ending for now."

"There has to be something, Serena," Artemis said as he stood next to Trista. He didn't like seeing the princess like this.

'I'm dying, Artemis. No one can stop it. Not even the keeper of time," she responded.

"What about rebirth?" Trista asked. "I know the spell your mother used. We would have a chance of rebuilding our home."

Artemis nodded. "That might work," he agreed, "but you would need the power of the Silver Crystal just to power it."

Serena closed her eyes, thinking over their choices. A light flashed through her mind and she saw a village made of crystals. She smiled faintly. "Do it then, Trista," she ordered. "I believe that our next lives will be the ones to bring about the new kingdom."

Trista chocked on a sob. "Are you sure, princess? We have no clue as to when you'll appear again, or any dangers that will come about."

Serena nodded, coughing. "Please, Trista," she whispered. "You're the only one left."

Trista placed her hand on Serena's, over the spot where the Silver Crystal resided. Together, the two invoked the power of the Crystal and Trista uttered the spell.

Artemis felt the power of the spell wash over him and the land before it faded away. Sharing a look with Trista, he nodded to show that it had worked. Looking back at Serena, he saw that her chest had stopped all movement, which told him that she'd used the last of her strength to help power the spell.

Trista stood, a small crystal in her hands. "Let the Mauan Council know, Artemis, then you may stay there if you wish. I'll contact them when the girls start to be aware or if we need to save them," she said.

"What about the Zodiac Scouts?" Artemis asked.

Trista shut her eyes. "I have no doubt that they'll be there as well, Artemis. Only Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru knew their exact locations. We never ran into them," she said.

Artemis nodded, before he looked back at the destruction. "Let's go," he said sadly. With a final flick of his tail, the duo left, unsure of how many centuries would pass before the Sailor Scouts were needed once more.

**Final Notes: **Whew, the prologue is over. This is actually the only chapter I ever wrote for any of my stories in its entirety on paper before transferring it to my laptop. The whole chapter was almost 600 words, which for a prologue is good, considering it starts out the whole story. Oh, and just to let you know I will be mixing in the girls Japanese and English names into the story. It just won't happen yet. Ciao!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


End file.
